High and drunk
by Leshij
Summary: What if a drunk Shepard knocks on Liara's door? Fluff & smut & deep feelings. Minimum length 3 chapters
1. Yes!

Liara heard a knock on her apartment door: a strange fact, considering that a finger on the intercom would have been more simple and efficient.

She got up from her bed and put on a long white robe, which didn't cover a small portion of her abdomen. She typed the code on the keypad and the monitor became green. Successively, she slightly opened the door and peered through the fissure. As soon as she realized who it was she opened it wide. "…Shepard?" Her voice was clearly confused, but nonetheless astonished.

The commander raised her hand in a greeting gesture. "He-" She said, interrupted by a hiccup. "Hey!"

"Is the party over?" The asari scrutinized her thoroughly. "You posture is very…" She thought for a moment. "…relaxed."

"Yeah… I… drank too much." She revealed, mumbling a bit.

Liara smiled. "Your love for alcohol is well known in every corner of the galaxy. However, I've never seen you like this… the great commander Shepard has got drunk. No one would believe me."

"The others at the party would…" She hesitated a bit. "Damn ryncol!"

A moment of silence followed. Neither one of them spoke a word. Then, the soldier's eyes fell on the uncovered belly of the alien. "May I come in?"

"Yes... yes! Of course! Forgive me, I should have asked." Liara was so embarrassed that she shook her head. "Leaving a host standing on the threshold… by the Goddess, I don't know what has gotten into me." She excused herself one more time and took a pace back to let the woman in.

"You don't have to apologize." Answered Shepard, looking at her big blue eyes.

Liara remained a little stunned from the intensity of her gaze, since she didn't understand the reason. "Would you like something to drink? Some water?"

Shepard simply nodded.

The Asari walked in the direction of the mini fridge, located beside the queen size bed which dominated the room. In that instant the marine noticed that the bedsheets were lifted on the right side. "Were you sleeping? Did I wake you?"

Liara, who was bent over the fridge, turned her head. "No, I'd just gotten into it when you arrived."

Shepard, as if she was hypnotized, slowly approached the bed and sat on the uncovered corner of the mattress. She caressed the pillow with a single stroke and this gesture didn't went unnoticed by the alien, who was standing behind her as she was staring at the scene and holding the bottle of water; her heart slammed against her thoracic cage as soon as the redhead laid her head on her cushion. "Are you feeling well, commander?"

Shepard raised her head and then her whole body. "Yeah." She said. However, her eyes kept moving, making Liara doubt about the veracity of her words. A few seconds later she stood up, closed the distance between the two of them, took the bottle from Liara's hands and eagerly drank almost half of it. After she was satisfied, she asked: "Can I smoke? Near the ventilation system, of course."

"Yes, commander. It's in the bathroom, near the bathtub."

The soldier walked towards it and nodded her squadmate to follow her. She sat on the edge of the bathtub, rummaged in her jeans' pockets and produced a joint. She lit it and deeply breathe its smoke.

Liara was scrutinizing her, standing just a few metres away. Motionless. She had a lot of question marks in her head. "Is there something you… you have to tell me?"

Shepard nodded. "Yes." She confirmed and then added nothing more.

The asari, bewildered from her odd behavior, didn't ask any more questions. She thought it would be better to patiently wait but couldn't help rubbing her hands.

"You are… a wonderful person, Liara. The best I've met."

The alien blushed. She could hear her heartbeat pounding in her ears. In that moment she understood that something would definitely happen during that conversation, which will change her forever.

"I'm an egoist. And I'm altruist only towards you. Do you know why I fight so hard to save the galaxy?"

Liara's eyes widened. "To protect everyone's future."

Shepard shook her head. "No. _Your_ future _._ That's the only thing that matters to me now." She revealed after she blew a big puff of smoke.

The asari was petrified.

"I don't need a medal to carry on or the awareness of having saved some life. I just need, on a daily basis, your smile… and your big blue eyes. I don't have to hold you in my arms or kiss you… I can rub my fingers against yours… and that's enough to give me the strength to endure another day."

Liara's lips were trembling as well as every fiber of her being.

"You know… only when I smoke I can face this fact, this reality. Everything else it's just blurred or opaque and you… you're too distant. But then I close my eyes and I picture you in front of me… that's when I find a sense of purpose in my life. I don't care if I see you more inside my mind than in person. You exist and that's why I thank the universe each day."

In the silence it seemed that every quiver of the maiden could be heard.

The soldier went on. "I'm not only selfish but I'm also a coward. It's just like if two bubbles divided us and I couldn't even reach out with my finger and burst them." She giggled. "Funny, ah? I throw myself in fields filled with enemies, but I can't do this." She got up, turned the tap of the bathtub on, put out the cigarette and she then lifted the hot water faucet handle.

In the meantime, Liara hadn't move a muscle. She had suffocated her feelings for three years, believing that they were inappropriate and not reciprocated. She was a coward too, because she wasn't able to say anything. That speech had lasted too much and too little at the same time. She was deeply scared of the outcome, because it was time to act.

Half of the bathtub was already filled with water. "I cannot die regretting the only thing I haven't done… I'm certain of this because I already did it and I know how it feels like." Shepard confessed, turning her back on her lover. Successively she carefully unbuttoned her shirt and pants and threw them on the ground, leaving her in slip and underwire bra. With a quick gesture she undid it and let it fall behind her feet. She bent over and removed the remaining undergarment. Naked and vulnerable she dipped her toes in the water and then laid down with her whole body. She covered her breast with her arm and reached out her hand to Liara. "Come. Two steps. One after the other."

The asari clenched her fists and closed her eyes. She stepped forward. She hesitated and made the second step.

"Now open your eyes."

A bunch of seconds passed before she opened her eyelids. She startled at the sight of Shepard's naked body: her breasts were full, round and quite small as she had imagined over and over again. She couldn't take her eyes off her hardened nipples. However, as soon as she realized she was staring at them she looked at the commander's eyes, totally embarazzed. She hadn't been so frightened in her life.

Shepard pretended to be confident. "Touch them… with your lips." She challenged her with a seducing voice.

A sudden warmth in her azure caught Liara off guard. Her head felt dizzy. Clouded by the libido she bent over the redhead's body and with her mouth she went close to her right nipple.

Shepard felt her breath on her body and, involuntarily, she let go a moan of pleasure, which increased in intensity as the asari's lips closed all around one of her most sensitive part.

The maiden sucked and licked it. She wanted to feel it all on her tongue. A touch so intimate made her feel sensations she had never even expected to exist, which soon turned into tears.

The commander took advantage of her lover's position to slide her tongue on her neck folds, making her groan and scream.

The alarm clock rang. Shepard woke up from her dream. "Fuck." She hid her face in the pillow and sighed.


	2. What?

Shepard rolled on the other side of the bed. A wave of sadness washed over her. She set her alarm clock ten minutes later, she hoped to pick up the dream exactly where she left it. She closed her eyes but in her dreaming mind Liara was gone.

She dreamt she was comfortably lying on a bed, which was partially enlightened by the sun seeping through the window curtains on her right side. From her position she could see green meadowy hills and a clear blue sky. That view filled her with inner serenity. All her senses were at peace.

The alarm clock annoyingly rang. She curled up under the warm blankets that were a safe but fake hidden place from the outside world. After a deep sigh she stood up from the bed and sat on the desk chair. She tore a piece of paper from a notebook and with an almost empty pen she wrote every detail of what she had dreamt. If alcohol blinded her sensations and weed emphasized them, writing made her heart bleed.

Nearly a page was written. Twenty-three lines. She folded it and put it inside her pillowcase. She couldn't have done such a thing with an olopad. Besides, paper didn't risk of being erased.

At the end she wrote: "How?"

She opened the drawer of the desk and grabbed a bottle of whiskey. She could have recreated her dream, but something stopped her. "Perhaps she doesn't find me interesting at all. And even if that's not the case, I would seem desperate and helpless, showing up like that."

She picked up her jacket from the floor and put it on. She slowly and thoughtfully walked out of her quarters and while she was waiting for her legs to bring her to the Normandy bridge she rolled some tobacco. Although it was a habit with her, most people considered it barbaric: tobacco was no longer grown, since less harmful nicotine-like substances were discovered. Shepard didn't care about it, she didn't expect to live much longer anyway.

On her way she greeted some crew members and soon she was outside the ship. A strong gust of wind hit her right on her face, sour like her awakening. She almost close her left hand in front of her face and with the right one she lighted her cigarette lighter. After some unfortunate attempts fire began to burn the first tobacco leaves and she greedily inhaled the smoke. She looked around and she couldn't help admiring the beauty of that alien world: tall and thin trees with green stems and purple leaves were the only things visible for miles. Then, she raised her eyes to the golden-grey sky above her. "Wow." She had goosebumps. Seeking a silent place to think, she entered the forest and heard the songs of the local crawling creatures. It was magical.

Conflicting thoughts were storming in her head when she suddenly saw her. "Liara." She said, startled. She didn't had a minute to think. Her heart was furiously beating in her chest.

The Asari had her back turned and hadn't seen or heard her commander. She was crouched down, searching something in the soil. Shepard raised an eyebrow and went silently closed to her. "There are no Prothean ruins here. I'm sure of it."

Liara jumped out of her skin. However, when she realized the one she was looking at was a familiar face, she placed a hand on her chest and sighed. "Commander." She paused for a very long time, without noticing it. "Sh…Sh… Shh…."

"Are you shushing me?" The redhead was clearly confused.

"Sh..sh.. Sheeparrrrrrd. Gord Monning!"

Shepard's mouth opened in shock and amusement. "Are you fuckin' high?!"

The blue alien smiled so unnaturally that she showed all her thirty-two teeth to the woman in front of her. It resembled the expression some animals do before attacking. "Hi? Yes. Hi to you two. Too? Too To two… two too to."

Birds responded to the chant and began to sing.

Shepard frowned and started laughing so hard that her facial muscles were hurting. She returned serious. "Not that I officially stated that you're very very high and words sound funny to you I… I have to ask you something."

The scientist was looking somewhere else, but somehow she articulated her answer correctly. "What?"

"What do you think of me?"

Something other than Shepard had definitely drawn the asari attention. "Yo… you? You are a… beautiful…"

The commander heart stopped. She felt veins throbbing everywhere.

Liara continued. "A beautiful bluuue butterfly!"

Shepard wrinkled her nose. She had never been called a _butterly_. She was not gracious at all. What did she mean?

The Asari started to run, following a beautiful big butterly that was not her commander but an actual flying insect.

The redhead mouth went flat. "Now I see…"

* * *

She found the scientist at the top of a tree. "LIARA! COME DOWN, YOU'LL HURT YOURSELF!" She shouted.

"I cot it!"

"Cut?! For God's sake don't cut that poor creature!"

"I mean… I caught it!" Liara floated down from the tree thanks to her biotic powers. She went close to Shepard and opened her enclosed hands. The butterfly flapped her wings and released a golden substance before flying away. "Lick it!" the Asari encouraged her commander.

"What?!"

"High! Lick!"

"On your… hands?"

"Yes. Where else? It'sson them."

 _Lick._ That word and the sound of her lovely voice pronouncing it made Shepard's pussy wet. She hesitantly obeyed and touched her hands with the point of her tongue. Then she licked the substance vigorously.

Colours.

Wet.

Heat.

She stopped.

She couldn't understand if she was insanely aroused or extremely high. Or both. She scrutinized Liara's face and could almost see the little scales in her face. She wanted to tell her everything she felt. "I…"

The scientist sat on the soft grass. The commander did the same. She tried to speak but all the words she knew became nonsense and then she simply forgot them. She took Liara hand and dried it with the sleeve of her jacket.

Shepard closed her eyes. Images started spinning in her mind. She saw a human version of Liara sitting on an ancient throne, surrounded by trusted guards. She kneeled before her and dropped a monster head to the ground. Her armor was made of metal and cloth. Subsequently, she was playing an acoustic guitar under the rain, without realizing that a young girl with a familiar face was looking at her from inside a diner. Lastly, she was back on the Normandy quarters and emptied her pillowcase: the page she had written was gone.


End file.
